


Honeysuckle

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Sex, adult nursing relationship, breastfeeding (sort of), handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: On cold nights, Edea often comes to Alternis's room to stay with him until dawn. Together, they talk and laugh and sleep, and he finds comfort in something only she can give him.They live in Eternia.On this cold night, that comfort becomes something else.You can all blame Celeste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that all characters are assumed to be 18 and over.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> See the tags! Fic contains breast suckling (sans milk) that turns into sex. If this is not your thing, it's probably not your thing.

"Alternis, your hair is getting long," Edea remarked to him late one night. He flinched; her fingers had gotten caught in some of the tangles and he had just thought the same thing. 

"I had thought to grow it out," he replied, lifting a hand to touch his ponytail. His hair had been long throughout most of his life - in Florem, there was no need to cut it, after all, and while his hair had been shorn short upon his arrival in Eternia for "hygienic purposes", he had slowly been growing out since then. The Lord Marshal had hair nearly as long as any woman, why couldn't his be the same?

Edea giggled, and the sound of it set his heart leaping. "Did you now? It certainly seems to suit you." She tugged on his hair again, as though attempting to comb out the tangles with her hand.

Alternis cleared his throat, not least to disguise any noise he might make when she tugged a tad too harshly. "I am glad you think so," he finally said, once the worst of the tangles were gone. 

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, and he found himself closing his eyes as her short, somewhat-bitten nails continued to massage his scalp. That was a nice feeling, much more appreciated compared to the fights they'd had previously.

Edea had seemed determine to make up to him all the arguing they'd had during the course of her months long journey with the Wind Vestal. It had been somewhat unnerving at first, really.

He'd spent several weeks in the Central Healing Tower, recovering from broken bones, abrasions, and a concussion; miraculous injuries considering the height of his fall from the Grandship. Once she had returned to Eternia, Edea had visited him nearly every other day. Try as he might, he couldn't help but be pleased during her visits, even though he had been repeatedly reminded of _why_ exactly he'd fallen from the airship.

She was sorry, she'd said, for not listening to him. For being so stubborn and not even allowing him to explaining the reasoning behind all of his actions. For not _recognizing_ him, she added, much to his confusion. Ah right, that man who had looked so much like him. That man that had _been_ him in another time and place.

When he'd finally been released with a clean bill of health and had gone back to work, Edea had declared that they would have to, without exception, eat dinner together once a week. Preferably, her mother and father would also be with them, but given the unpredictable nature of Mahzer's illness, and the Grand Marshal's own slow recovery on top of rebuilding Eternia's reputation, more often than not it was just the two of them, not that he had any room to complain.

Dinner had then begun to involve late night discussions over coffee (or in Edea's case, hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream). Then Edea had added on second dessert - the time of night right before one went to bed and needed a little bit of sugar to warm up one's insides before getting into the covers, she claimed. When the nights turned colder (colder for Eternia, at least), Edea had cajoled him into allowing her to spend the night in his bed, as they had when they were children, and promised that any and all snacks she brought wouldn't be the sort to leave crumbs (that promise had lasted about three hours).

Now, it was nearly every night that Edea would show up as his door, holding one of her down blankets over her shoulders as she waited for him to let her in. The instant that he unlocked the door for her, she'd bound over the threshold, kick off her wool slippers, and get into his bed, already warmed with a brick straight from the small wood stove in the corner.

And since she called dibs on his swath of pillows, ones he had collected over the years or been given as gifts, this meant that the only place he had to rest his head was her shoulder.As Edea was roughly a foot shorter than he, he felt more than a bit silly doing so. He never protested though, or attempted to get his pillows back. Somehow… this felt right.

Edea's pajamas were thick flannel that covered her from head to toe, as was common in Eternia. His own were the same, though he often wore a thin undershirt underneath as well, in case he got drunk and decided that his pajamas were too warm… which happened all too often. Add that to the blankets and the warm brick, and it was very cozy indeed.

Alternis yawned and squinched his eyes, trying not to nuzzle into Edea's shoulder, even if she had once remarked that he *could*. That didn't mean that he should.

Edea yawned in return and stretched with a loud noise, tugging on his hair one last time.

"Ow," he grumbled. Edea had been treating him like a teddy bear lately (and he knew exactly how she had treated her stuffed animals as a child, before they had been roughly tossed aside in favor of sword and shield), much to his chagrin.

"That didn't hurt at all," she replied through her yawn, and snuggled deeper into his pillows. Her arms wound tight around his shoulder and tugged him closer. His nose pressed into her bare shoulder, where the fabric had been shifted aside due to her fidgeting.

It wasn't just the heat of their bodies underneath several layers of blankets that made him feel warm.

Alternis sighed, then attempted to stifle it. Honestly, sometimes she made it warm enough that he might almost prefer sleeping alone, but Edea had made up her mind that they occasionally needed sleepovers, just like the old times when they were both young and could stay up for hours on end reading scary stories to each other. Well, she was the one who had done the reading. He would only listen. Despite his protests that they were no longer children, and that the stories were nothing compared to the reality of their world (she had laughed at that, and called him too serious), Edea insisted on the nightly ritual.

And so, he used her shoulder as a pillow, and she used his pillow as a pillow, and he would listen to Edea snore until late in the morning when exhaustion finally won out over the pain in his ears.

* * *

 

Tonight, though, tonight was different.

As he settled against Edea, he could hear her heartbeat thundering through her skin! It was a welcome sound, strong and youthful, and he found himself smiling. The sound was something he had grown used to, but had there been anyone else's heart he had listened to? Likely not.

"What is it?" Edea asked, feeling the movement of his cheeks.

"... It's nothing," he replied, a bit abashed and embarrassed. His cheeks felt hot.

"Are you blushing? I can feel it!" 

"N-no!" he insisted, turning away. Her hand was still tangled in his hair, and he didn't feel like losing a chunk of it, should he attempt to get out of bed.

"It's okay," the girl said with a laugh, and she patted the back of his head. He closed his eyes,  huffing out and ruffling his own bangs, and the neckline of her shirt. Edea shivered.

"Don't do that, that tickles," she complained. "I'm going to banish you to the floor."

"... it's my room," he pointed out. "My bed."

"Those are minor details," the girl replied, waving her hand dismissively, then pulling the blankets back that had been disturbed off his shoulder. "Does this mean you want to do.. that again?" Her voice was quiet as she asked.

His cheeks flared at the suggestion, the reminder. "That" was what they had taken to calling an act of intimacy that they dared not speak of outside of these walls, these blankets. It had been an accident the first time, Alternis attempting to get comfortable and wishing he had his pillows, as Edea tossed and turned in her sleep. His face, and mouth, had landed against her chest and in his haste to get away, he'd woken her. She'd complained, he'd apologized, and then - then she had attempted to soothe him by… by…

"No, it's quite alright," he replied. Though they were doing _that_  more frequently, but he didn't think he needed it tonight; it could be quite soothing, but he wasn't as wound up as he could be. As he normally was.

"Hmm," Edea said. "Are you certain? I wouldn't mind." She ran her fingers through his hair again.

His face was hot, but so too was a heat building in his stomach. His resolve was wavering, melting like snow in Ancheim.

_That_ was something he enjoyed doing very much, though the first few times had been nothing less than awkward. Edea had made a comment that he could be so restless and needy, as though he hadn't been nursed enough as a child. The quiet glowering he'd done in response to said comment had been enough for Edea to...

"If you're sure," Alternis said slowly. He swallowed, then pressed his nose against the buttons on the front of her flannel pajamas. He could feel her nipple harden against his cheek through the fabric.

"Of course I'm sure," the woman replied, and he was pushed back so that she could unbutton the barrier between them. In the darkness of the room, and even with the light coming from the window with its open curtains, he couldn't see much beyond the creamy paleness of her skin; though he knew she had scars - he had felt as such - those details were lost as she exposed herself to him in the quietness of this night.

He swallowed as she continued to unbutton all the way her stomach, until the top of her pajamas was fully unfastened, and when Edea stopped, and lifted her hand back to his hair, it was his hands that brushed the fabric aside off her chest, trying not to seem too eager. He had protested it before, but now…

Edea's nipple was already stiff - from cold, he assumed - and in the dim light it was a deep pink, a blemish in the middle of the white that was her bare chest, practically glowing in the moonlight. Her breasts, small mounds that moved when she breathed, were warm despite their exposure as he lowered his mouth to them, pressing soft kisses to the center of her chest, where he could feel her heart beating. She looked and tasted positively exquisite! That she would bare herself to him in such a way...! 

"Alternis," Edea breathed as his lips pursed against the side of one heaving breast.

Oh yes, _that_.

"F-forgive me," he stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. He didn't normally do this, normally he would simply - 

With a soft noise, Alternis rolled over until he was on his side, a few inches away from her. Edea rolled over just a second later to face him, and the two of them got comfortable, Edea settling her head onto the pillows and her hand underneath, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth just at her chest and - Edea's other hand was cradling his cheek, her fingers dancing into his hair and behind it, tugging him up and forward. A natural, instinctive movement.

Alternis's eyes slipped as soon as his mouth closed around her nipple, the flesh hard, yet cold from its exposure to the air. His tongue went to work warming it, curving against the nub as he suckled, careful to mind his teeth as the suction pulled her nipple further into his mouth. Once it felt warm and familiar, he settled into a comfortable rhythm, one hand lifting up so that he could cradle the breast that currently had his attention. The rhythm, the motions of his tongue and lips and mouth, was one that had called to him from deep inside his memory and his most primal instincts. To suckle at the nipple offered to him. To be given peace and comfort. Contentment.

Edea's fingers combed through his hair, more carefully than before, and the two of them lay in relative silence. Only the soft sounds of his suckling could be heard, along with their breathing as the night continued.

Her body was soft and warm against his own, and the longer that he suckled at her, the drowsier he felt himself become. Soon, his eyes felt like lead, his hand slipping down to rest on the blanket. He couldn't move, save for his mouth, continuing to lazily suck at the woman's breast. Her nipple was swollen from the attention and filled his mouth, the taste intoxicating and familiar. And yet, when she nudged at his head, he allowed himself to be pulled off her with a wet pop. He didn't open his eyes, but knew from previous moments that her nipple was glistening in the scant light. His tongue flicked at the engorged tip and he heard her gasp. She was likely sore. She'd complained of it several times before, which was why...

"Next," Edea murmured after a moment. Her hands had gone still in his hair.

"Yes," he breathed, and it only took the slightest turn of his head so that he could take her other nipple into his mouth. This one was not as cold, but just as stiff as its partner, and he went to work with his tongue, coaxing the tip of her nub into the very back of his mouth to where it could nestle perfectly, so that his lips could work against the wall of flesh that was her breast. His suckling renewed, strong and firm before tapering off into gentler, sleepier sucks. He'd sucked on her often enough that he knew within just a few moments, the nipple would be swollen enough to fit his tongue, as had happened before.

He could fall asleep like this. He had before. His whole body felt was loose and relaxed, and while Edea's hands were no longer running through his hair, he still felt a slight tingle in the back of his head that drifted down his spine to his lower belly - a tingling he tried to ignore. What Edea gave him by allowing him to suck on her was so intimate that he didn't dare sully it by his body's other base needs. Edea was fulfilling enough of them right now… 

He must have nodded off with his mouth still moving, because that was the last thing he could remember. His mouth suckling at Edea's breast, same as ever. Comforting as ever. The next thing he knew, Edea was crying out, her body shuddering with released need. Her thighs were pressing together, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she rode out her orgasm.

Alternis leaned back, eyes wide to watch as she continued to rock against him. Her nipple, released from his mouth, stood out like a beacon from her breast as she gasped and shook.

"Edea, are you…" His hand came to rest at her hip. 

She took a few moments to reply to him, her eyes closed. Her breaths came out in little moans. After what seemed like eternity, she opened her eyes to look at him . "Oh _Alternis_ ," she breathed. "Alternis."

Had he done something wrong? No - the way that she looked at him said exactly the opposite. While the only light in the room came from the open curtains, it was enough for him to see how clouded and dark her eyes had become with lust. He shifted uncomfortably from where he lay beside her; his pants always got somewhat tight when he nursed at her, and now they were even more so. He knew Edea hadn't mind being suckled, but he'd never imagined before it would bring her such pleasure

"Alternis," she repeated, drawing him out his thoughts both by the sound of his name and the way that her hand touched his cheek, damp with his own saliva. That hand was now drawing him down to her, and Alternis closed his eyes as their mouths met, Edea's lips immediately molding to his damp, swollen ones. He moaned into the contact as her lips parted readily, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth and sliding against his own.

He was no stranger to using his tongue on her, not when he suckled at her so, but this was a different thing entirely. Her tongue was hot and wet, strong against his own as she sought dominance in the kiss. Something that he was more than happy to give her to as the kiss grew sloppy and uncontrolled, Edea sucking hungrily at his tongue and lips, as though attempting to devour him. Alternis had kissed people before in the past but not like this, never like this, the way that his mouth pressed against hers over and overs to taste and caress again and again, desperate to keep up with her eagerness.

They had to part for breath before too long and he panted, leaning his head back for fresh air. Instead of the cool Eternian air he expected to inhale, it was hot and musky, thick with the smell of sweat and Edea's arousal. Immediately, before he could center himself, he felt her heated lips press against his jaw and throat, and he moaned again, instinctively jerking his hips against her thighs. His erection pressed against her, the restriction of his pants almost painful. He swallowed hard, and Edea took advantage of that, biting down on his pulse point and suckling hard enough that it was sure to leave a mark in the morning. He closed his eyes and focused on the sharp sting, letting it fuel his arousal, along with the pain of grinding his erection into Edea's thigh.

"Edea," he breathed. He was a poor hand at holding back, and if she continued to press things further…he would shame himself.

Edea's response was to dance her fingers down his torso, the contact burning even through the thick fabric. Quickly, she found the hem of his pants, and with two fingers hooked into the waistband, she began to tug them down. He could see a smile on her face.

Hastily, Alternis attempted to keep them up - the fabric caught on his manhood and prevented him from being exposed too quickly. A wet spot was already forming.

"I - I - " He flushed; this was moving very quickly and his head was spinning. "Perhaps we should go to bed." 

They were in bed.

"We _are_ in bed," Edea pointed out, and he swallowed at the hoarseness of her voice while a fresh pulse of need resounded in him. "It's alright, Alternis. You can suck some more if you want, let me just - I want to touch you too." She hesitated. "We can stop, if you want." 

He let out a shaky breath. Did he want to stop whatever was going to happen? Common sense and decorum both told him yes - it was one thing to nurse from Edea, with her permission. It was intimate, but not necessarily sexual, despite how his body might feel about it. His fantasies could remain fantasies and he enjoyed the closeness of being with her, trusting her in his vulnerable moments.

On the other hand… while Alternis was no stranger to pain, he didn't exactly enjoy the pain that came from having such a turgid erection trapped by thick, unyielding flannel. He'd never gotten this hard before, and he knew he'd have to take care of it somehow instead of attempting to sleep it off.

And on the other, other hand… If Edea was offering to help him with it… if she seemed to want him… could he turn down the suggestion? If she truly wanted to take things further than he had ever thought possible, would he be so bold as to accept? He'd fantasized about her - though those fantasies always had the setting of their wedding night - but even he had been well aware those were fantasies. The reality of the situation was more than anything he could have ever imagined. The way that she looked at him, expectant and hopeful, and how his heart was pounding in his chest and felt in his groin, leaping each time she touched his arm. They were adults. She could make her own decisions, and if her decision now was him, then...

His mouth and throat felt dry, and he swallowed hard, licked at his lips. "No… I mean yes, I - I mean we can… continue," he decided. They could talk about things later. For now, Edea wanted him, and he wanted to give himself to her if that's what she desired.

With a smile, Edea yanked his pants down with such force that he yelped, his eyes watering as the sensitive tip of his manhood got caught on the fabric. Immediately, she shushed him with a noise, and her hand wrapped firmly around his length. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

He had always imagined Edea's hands to be petal soft and warm. Instead, they were the hands of a warrior. Calloused, with strong fingers. Though still warm. He, of course, knew this from the weeks they had spent as bed partners, her fingers frequently in his hair to caress and encourage him as he suckled her nipples. Still, he had assumed - wrongly so - that her fingers would feel different on his piece… it was not unwelcome sensation, moans slipping out of his lips as those rough fingers of hers trailed down the underside of his length and back up to the throbbing head. A pearl of precome smeared over the pad of her thumb as she rubbed back his damp foreskin.

It wouldn't be long now.

Both of his tops were next to go, leaving him bare to the heated air. Edea's own pajamas were discarded over the side of the bed, along with wet and soiled panties. Soon, the two of them were completely naked to one another, and as much as he wanted to sit back and soak in the sight, she beckoned to him with open arms.

He leaned his head against her chest, breathing in deep and listening to her heart pound like never before. Her breasts were shiny - this time with sweat and heat - and he suckled at the curve of one, a moan of anticipation muffled as he worried at her skin with his teeth and tongue. Edea groaned out his name, and hooked a leg over his.

"Oh Alternis…"

The fingers of her free hand were tangling in his damp hair, no longer careful about pulling as she guided him over to a nipple still swollen from his earlier attention. Alternis nosed against it for a moment, noting how stiff it and the flesh under it was, before he sucked it back into his mouth. She moaned his name again, and her grip on him tightened.

Their position in the bed had ended up somewhat awkward; the covers had long tumbled to the floor along with their clothing, and now Alternis was curled up as best as he could be without cramping his back as he suckled at Edea's breast, massaging the side of it with one hand as his mouth massaged her nipple. Latched on firmly, his rhythm as steady as ever, even though she had been able to reach his manhood and the strokes of her hand matched him. For long, long moments, Alternis lost himself to that rhythm, of Edea milking his cock as surely as he wanted to milk her. 

The heat in his stomach was unbearable. It coiled up deep beneath his groin and tightened with each suck, each stroke. His eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to stave off his release in favor of tugging at Edea's other nipple with his fingers, attempting to bring her to orgasm again, just as he had once. His suckling grew hungrier and faster, desperate. But the roughness of her fingers was far too pleasurable for him to deal with, on top of how much he enjoyed the sensations of suckling on her. Up and down his length, he could feel her caress him from the throbbing tip to the base of his member where her fingers wrapped around and _tugged_. 

With a muffled moan, he came, burrowing his face into the soft flesh of her breast as his whole body tensed, then released. He didn't want to bite her sensitive nipples, of course not, and so he kept his mouth slack as the waves of pleasure overcame him. His come splashed over her fingers and thighs and stomach.

After a few moments, he sighed and leaned back, but not before giving the nipple in his mouth one last, loving suck before popping off. His lips felt swollen. His whole body felt looser than he could ever remember in his life as he stretched out beside the young woman. This was beyond contentment, and he was spent.

Edea rolled over onto her back, her clean hand lifting so that she could massage her nipple. In the light, he could see that it was nearly twice its usual size, and wet from his mouth. She tugged and twisted, before running her palm over it with a sigh. 

Her other hand went into her mouth and his eyes widened as she licked her fingers clean.

"E-edea!" he whispered, feeling somewhat scandalized. The heat hadn't yet abated, and now it flared back to life.

She was already making a face. "That's not sweet at all. It's to be expected, I suppose." She gave him a look as if to say 'there's no way anything that comes from you could be sweet'. He chose to very politely ignore that.

"You didn't…" He knew now what it was like for Edea to orgasm: beautiful. She hadn't hit climax again, only he had. Should he be ashamed? He'd wanted her to feel good as well...

Edea smiled at him, a sight that made his heart leap even though he could barely see it. In the moonlight, her skin glowed and she was beautiful in her nudity. He'd never seen her completely exposed like this before, but now he never wanted to take his eyes away. His gaze followed the trail of her hands as she ran them down her torso and to her thighs, where they dipped in the damp crevice between her legs. He laid his hand down against her knee, and barely exerted pressure to nudge her legs apart. She opened them willingly to him.

Then he paused.

"I… I'm not ready to… I mean, I need time." Blast it! Why had she made him orgasm?! He knew his own body's limitations better than anyone, and though he was still young, he needed a bit more time to recover fully. Time he didn't want to keep her waiting.

Edea puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Then put your mouth to good use."

Ah, of course. She liked it when he suckled at her; that was the entire reason he had continued to do so beyond the first time. Alternis leaned in… then stopped when she pressed a finger to his nose and lips.

"Not there," she clarified. "I'm getting sore. Give me a couple of hours to rest before you latch back on!"

In a couple of hours, they would hopefully be asleep, he thought privately, but the implications of what she said were a bit distracting. His manhood twitched.

"I… I see…" Put his mouth to good use...

He started with her breasts anyway, after promising that he wouldn't latch on to the abused nipples. Instead, he kissed a trail down the center of her breasts to her navel, flicking out his tongue against the thin sheen of sweat the covered her. He suckled at the sensitive skin of her belly, careful not to leave any untoward marks on her skin, even if they wouldn't be seen by any others. His hands massaged at her thighs as he continued to make his way down, Edea's hands tangling in his hair even more, nails tracing against his scalp.

From her soft stomach he went to her hip, sucking at the hip bone that he could feel under her skin. Edea squirmed, but he put his superior strength to use, keeping her from bucking up against him entirely as he scraped his teeth against her skin, sucking. He stayed there for a few moments, steeling himself. The scent of her filled his nostrils.

"Not there," the woman gasped, pushing his head down. "Alternis, please!" She was fidgeting, her legs flailing slightly as she tried to make him do as she wanted.

Despite himself, and the pounding of his heart and the lightness of his head, he smiled against her skin. "There's your magic word," he replied teasingly, then dipped his head down to kiss at the damp curls in the v of her legs. She'd always been bad with her manners around him.

The moan Edea made in anticipation was worth it. Alternis moaned with her, pressing his mouth against her wet skin as his cock surged. Her thighs found their way to his shoulders.

Her thighs were a bit intimidating.

Alternis paid them for no mind for now, his tongue flicking out to taste his beloved's arousal. The taste was sweet and tangy, something he'd never experienced before. And while he normally wasn't a fan of sweets, he didn't think he could ever get enough of this particular taste. He chased it with his tongue, lapping up against the stiff center of Edea's sex, a little nub that hardened and caught against his lips. Just like he might a nipple, he closed his lips around it to suckle.

She shrieked and lifted her hips up, and Alternis glanced up the length of her body to see her with her fingers in her mouth with her wet hand. The other one came up to cradle the back of his head when he paused for too long. "Continue… Please," she added, as an afterthought.

Alternis closed his eyes and followed orders, going back to suckling at that clit that danced and pulsed in his mouth, the same rhythm he used on Edea's breasts. The woman's lewd moans encouraged him, and he flicked out his tongue to lap up the juices that were spilling out of her sex. In order to lick them fully though… he unlatched from her clit, giving it one long parting lick.

The movement of her hips, gyrating in small circles, made it a bit difficult, but he did what he could to hold them down, wrapping his arms around her thighs to settle her. Her sex was - well, he couldn't see it in the darkness - but he could smell it and feel its heat and he suckled at the folds before flicking his tongue out to dip into the opening. 

Edea's moans were coming from deep in her chest, low lusty noises that were like sparks to his heart. He buried his face into her sex, lapping up over every bit of wet skin that he could reach, and continuing even when they newly flowed over his chin and lips. There wasn't much else he could do at this point; her thighs were tight around his head and preventing him from moving much. He couldn't withdraw from her even if he wanted to.

He was content to lose himself in her. Just like she'd allowed him to suckle from her in those quiet nights, now she was allowing him to taste this part of her, and he couldn't get enough. His tongue curled and twisted in her pulsating sex, drinking in her juices. His lips and teeth tugged at what he knew had to be sensitive, aching flesh, suckling to relieve any ache she might feel. His entire world had been reduced to the steamy air, thick with musk and want.

And it was getting difficult to breathe in fresh oxygen. He was beginning to feel light-headed. As much as he wanted to continue to eat her out, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer. Through the iron vice that her thighs had on his head, he latched onto her clit again, smiling to himself as the woman cried out his name. At least here he could breathe in through his nose

Just like he had to her nipples before, he suckled, curving his tongue and attempting to tug her clit into the back of his mouth. The little nub was his to taste and it was hard and stiff, twitching and jerking as he pleasured it. Her thighs tensed, and he could feel her pulling harshly at his hair, her cries increasing in loudness as her orgasm mounted.

It was really rather lucky that his room was far removed from others'.

When Edea came, she was quiet, her moan tapering off into silence. Her sex throbbed against his mouth, juices spilling out freely over his chin. Alternis let her ride it out, keeping his mouth attached to her clit until the contractions of her sex subsided (and her thighs finally let go of his head). Only then did he pull back with one final kiss. Sitting up on his knees, he could finally breathe.

He'd done well, hadn't he? Alternis looked Edea over, taking in the sight of the exhausted woman as she lay there, shaking slightly with the aftershocks. Her legs were wide open, bent just enough so that she could tuck her feet behind his. Now that he was sitting up, her hands no longer reached his tousled hair, and so she had brought them to cradle her breasts instead, run them over her nipples. Her eyes were closed.

Alternis's cock seemed unaffected by the cold air, and was again at full hardness, He wrapped a hand around himself, and… feeling a bit awkward because he wasn't sure what to do now, or if he should politely excuse himself, he began to tug at his erection.

Edea appeared to have noticed and opened one eye. "What are you doing?"

He stopped immediately, feeling a bit chagrined. "Nothing."

She responded with a bit of a grunt, and beckoned for him to lay down beside her. Every obedient, he did so, stretching out beside her. They would need to get the blankets from the floor, and … he still needed to get his erection taken care of, but for now he would bask in the loveliness that was Edea feeling content and satisfied. 

Edea leaned in to kiss him, her mouth lazy and gentle compared to earlier. He sighed into the contact, closing his eyes and enjoying this. Yes, he might be a Dark Knight who enjoyed fighting and the heat of the moment, but when it came to his dearest Edea, he wanted to just… be with her. His arms wrapped around her and held her close, and she tucked herself against his chest, giggling a bit as she traced her nails down his back.

That was worth the pain of ignoring his erection until it faded completely.

Edea pulled away from the kiss gently, licking at the side of his mouth. "Alternis…"

"Edea…"

It was with one gentle hand that Edea guided him back to her breasts. Like before, Alternis latched onto her nipple, suckling much more tenderly than before. His eyes closed almost on instinct as contentment filled him once again. He'd never get tired of the feelings that he had just by being with her. The rest of it was extras, extras that he still wasn't sure how to deal with. This though, this was familiar. Nursing from Edea's breasts, being cared for. Being… dare he say it, loved? Her fingers caressed his hair and the side of his face, and he sighed through his nose. He was still painfully aroused, but he did enjoy suckling.

Edea knew it, too.

"Alright," she said after some time, pushing him back so that he could sit up. "Alright."

Edea rolled over onto her back, and he went with, settling easily, naturally between her open legs. Her calves crossed behind his waist, and he leaned back just enough to watch the way she arched into him. Her other hand reached down between them to help his member guide in.

If there was any resistance as he slid into liquid heat, it was minimal. Alternis's eyes fluttered shut as his cock was emerged to the very hilt. Edea's pulse hammered around him, and when the woman shifted underneath him, he felt her muscles flex tightly. For long moments, he stayed still to bask in the sensation of her.

He already knew there was no way on earth he'd last very long, but he wanted to try. For her. Alternis arched over Edea as his hips started moving, pumping rhythmically. The wet noises their bodies made in joining were nearly drowned out by the woman's moans of delight as she began to match his motions, rocking her hips up to meet his.

Alternis's own moans of pleasure were muffled, as she guided him back to her breasts. He latched on.

It was an overload of sensation. The usual warmth he got from suckling was being fueled by the inferno in his loins. Like before, a red hot coil was being wound up deep in the pit of his stomach, and his whole being was being consumed with it. Any moment now, it would come undone, and he with it. His mouth moved in tandem with the pumping motion of his hips, suckling Edea's nipple harder and faster as his own movements increased in speed and desperation. The stiff little nub in his mouth received all the attention he wished he could give the rest of her body as he pounded at her, unable to hold back his strength as his climax build up inside of him. Instead of flinching though, she was crying out her approval, giving him pleasure in as many ways as she could. Her legs opened wide, her back arched, her nails raked across his shoulders and back as she held him to her breast. Begging him for more.

He was never going to look at her again the same way.

One hand was tangled in his hair, holding his head close to her chest as his mouth worked frantically. His cock was still aching for release, despite the way that her muscles wrapped loosely around him; her heat was unparalleled and almost biting, engulfing his entire being as his climax built. Alternis bit down on the nipple he was sucking when Edea's heated sex suddenly convulsed around him. Hearing her cry out, he stopped suckling entirely, opening his mouth wide and letting his drool drip down the side of her breast, gasping. It wouldn't be much longer, he was going to - 

His hips pistoned wildly, loudly against her own right before he hit his peak as he lost control. Then, the coil come undone and he choked on his own breath and on her nipple as he came. Alternis stilled his hips heavily against hers, stifling his cry into her breast as his orgasm exploded low in his belly. Bliss rippled through him from head to toe, and his cock twitched and emptied into the woman's body, draining out come and seed and the very last of his stamina. 

He practically collapsed on top of her. She clutched him tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him hold him close. For a few moments, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing, her heart pumping against his chest and around his still leaking cock. Together, they unwound and relaxed. 

His back was beginning to hurt from being hunched over, and so he straightened out, keeping himself as deep in her as he could even though his member was softening quickly. He just didn't want to break the connection that they had - in this moment they had become one, after all. He'd had only dreamed of it before.

In the morning, he would fully understand the gravity of all they'd done this night, but now, as he relaxed, he found he just wanted to sleep.

Edea squirmed under him and pulled his hair. "You're heavy." She sounded tired.

He was tired as well, and with a grunt, slipped his soft cock out of her. In the next moment, he was rolling to the side. "Forgive me…" He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

She shook her head. "Alternis, get us a towel."

There was no point in arguing. Even though his body felt like lead and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for the rest of the week, preferably, he pulled himself off the mattress and trudged over to his laundry. Within a few moments, the two of them were relatively clean from all juices and most of the sweat, and after he'd retrieved the blankets from the floor, he found himself curling up at her side.

Her fingers were once again combing through his hair as he nestled against her.

All was quiet.

Alternis had just begun to drift off again when Edea nudged his face down. Just a few inches and he could take a nipple back into his mouth, suckling once more. She sighed in satisfaction.

He wasn't sure why, but… he wouldn't - couldn't - argue with her. He closed his eyes as he suckled himself to sleep, tucking himself against the woman he loved and taking as much comfort and love from her as he could. His mouth continued moving well after he felt her breathing even out, and perhaps even long after his own sleep overtook him.

-

When the light hit his eyes, Alternis groaned. His eyes ached from the previous night, and the sunlight was a rude awakening. He'd never been a morning person, after all, and the coffee was a very long walk away.

His mouth was dry. Alternis opened his eyes and was greeted with creamy, pale flesh marred with scars here and there. It moved.

Of course it moved. Alternis slowing leaned back so that he could watch Edea sleep, her breathing deep and even. She tossed enough in her sleep that it occasionally disturbed him, and occasionally the top few buttons of her pajamas would come undone if he was laying on her shoulder. Now he could see her collarbone and down her chest. He didn't want her to catch a chill... leaning back so that he could use both hands, he went to work on buttoning her top back up.

Then he paused, and glanced down at himself and his flannel pajamas.

Had they retrieved their clothing from the floor? He couldn't quite remember. Now that he tried to think on it, most of the previous night seemed fuzzy, and he was sure he hadn't been drinking. He… he glanced over her torso - then continued to button her up, flushing. 

A dream. It had only been a dream, hadn't it? Edea would never allow him to do such - such primal things with her, not when they weren't even married! 

His pants felt soiled.

He needed to get out of the bed before she woke.  Gingerly, he climbed over her and tucked the blanket back around her to ensure that she would stay warm in his absence. Then, he made his way quietly across the freezing floor to the small washroom connected to his room, rubbing at his face in attempt to wake himself up without coffee. He needed to clean up and change before she woke, so that he could pretend nothing had happened and he hadn't just had a night full of intense, sexy, dirty dreams about her.

If he knew one thing about her, it was that she did not tolerate perverts.

Only after the washroom door closed behind him did he make a sound, groaning as he scrubbed his hands down his face. He'd nearly sullied their relationship with his body's desires! 

Alternis wasn't sure if he was more disappointed in himself for having such vivid dreams, or for being disappointed that they were mere dreams. He'd simply try not to think about it. That always worked well. His power was fueled by bottled up rage and frustration, after all. Sexual frustration only helped.

He stared at his reflection, frowning disapprovingly at himself. "Get it together, man. This isn't the end of the world, after all." What a joke. He laughed.

There.

Alternis turned on the water with a sigh, then reached for his hair brush and face cloth. As he brushed his hair though, he paused.His heart jumped into his throat, and he leaned forward to have a closer look in the mirror, eyes wide.

On his neck, just under his ear and right at his pulse point, he could very clearly see a bruise already purpling. It hadn't been there the day before… had it?


End file.
